1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power reception apparatus, vehicle, a power transmission apparatus, a power transmission and reception system, and a control method for supporting a positional alignment between a transmitting unit and a receiving unit before execution of power feeding using a non-contact power transmission technology (hereinafter, referred to as a “non-contact power feeding”).
2. Description of the Related Art
The industry has been focusing on the non-contact power transmission technology that takes the usability in charging into consideration as a technology for charging a battery installed on a vehicle such as a hybrid electric vehicle or an electric vehicle that is driven by an electric motor. In the case of this technology being used, however, it is important from the viewpoint of improving the power transmission efficiency and reducing the leakage magnetic filed to align properly a transmitting unit provided at a power feeding facility with a receiving unit equipped on a vehicle.
Patent literature 1 describes a parking support system for improving accuracy in parking a vehicle at a power feeding facility. In this parking support system, the vehicle is controlled to be steered based on an image captured by a camera so as to be guided to a transmitting unit of the power feeding facility, and when the vehicle is guided to a position determined in advance relative to the transmitting unit, the speed of the vehicle is controlled based on a receiving situation of the receiving unit to thereby execute a positional alignment of the transmitting unit with the receiving unit.